Moment of Bliss
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: [Spoilers for end of series] Where did Ed go when he departed? He meets Death, and someone who he's missed terribly. [Rated just because]


**Moment of Bliss. A short songfic oneshot I've created, hope you enjoy it. Keeping this short and…disclaimer and dedications!**

**Dedicated to the Sena family, and to all of my Rangers. Love you all! Also to Eli, since she pwns that way, and to Cathy cause she pwns too.**

**Disclaimer: The song used is owned by a band I'm not part of. The series Full Metal Alchemist is for the last time, not mine, so stop buggin' me about it!**

**----------------**

A scream echoed through the large ballroom. Ed felt something tear through his heart so suddenly. He barely had enough time to feel the pain. But he did, as it felt like his insides were on fire. Blood exploded from his mouth as he hung limply from the blade that Envy had changed his arm into, then slowly fell to the ground to blankly stare up at the ceiling.

Rose sunk to her knees, tears unconsciously streaming from her eyes, absorbing the tawny woodwork of the floor. Ed couldn't be…it can't be true…he can't die…

_Brother…Brother, no…no, you can't…_ Al thought from his prison in the complex transmutation circle.

Envy smiled. "Pathetic…think, it's your _compassion_ for other people that finally killed you in the end." The homunculus threw his head back and laughed.

_I've been dreaming for so long,  
To find a meaning  
To understand.  
The secret of life,  
Why am I here  
To try again?_

Ed felt himself slowly draining away, as the room started fading into a bright white. Strange…you'd always think that the world would darken when you die…oh well, it's not important.

Soon, very soon, Ed found himself standing feet away from the Gate, towering high over his head. He didn't seem to notice how his clothes had melted away from him, or how an unknown breeze whipped through his shining golden hair, tugging it out of it's braid to happily flutter in the inviting wind.

_Will I always,  
Will you always  
See the truth  
When it stares you in the face?  
Will I ever  
Will I never free myself  
By breaking these chains?_

_I guess it really is my time…_ Ed thought dully, taken in the sight of the Gate before he would venture into it. _Will I be converted into alchemic energy like the others who've died in the other world?_ He started to walk towards it.

But as he neared the black doors, a figure appeared in front of it. It was a woman's, but was also a girl, and a teen at his age at the same time. She was also unclothed, and was pale, pale like snow, with long hair that seemed to shine every color, and she was deathly skinny, her bones clearly visible through her almost see-through skin. She clutched on one hand a long staff made of crystal crafted bones, shining in the glow she seemed to let off. Centered on the top in a crown of bones was a bright red stone. But it was her eyes that scared him, black rose petals on her snowy face, dark and hollow, staring hungrily at him like a vulture. She was beautiful, but ugly, deformed, yet perfect.

Taken aback, Ed backed up slightly, trying to decide to either to run or to tell her to move.

"Well, well, it's Edward Elric…son of Hohenhiem of Light and Trisha Jillian Elric, I may presume?" She asked, in a loud, echoing voice that sounded angry, but calm and gently.

"Y-yes." Ed stuttered, trying not to show his fear.

She smiled, pearly white teeth only brighter then her skin. "My, you've evaded me long enough, I must say." She said in the same voice that the whole world seemed to vibrate in, and absorbing her every word.

"Who-" Ed was cut off when she laughed.

"In my excitement, I almost forgot the fun part." She beamed at him. "You can call me the Truth, or the Gate's keeper and guardian, or God, or maybe an Angel sent from heaven…" She paused, fingering the boned scepter slowly. "But…I prefer this name. Death."

"Death?" Ed repeated in almost a gasp.

Death waved the scepter in an arch over her head. "Yes, Death is the name I'd rather have then God...so happy to finally have you Edward, so much sin you've made….and you've ventured into the Gate before, correct?"

Memories of the human transmutation, losing Al, and trying to bring him back flooded into his mind. "Yes."

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
Have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back  
And then at last  
I'll be on my way._

"All for this too." She said, stroking the mysterious red jewel in the center. He didn't even have to ask. He knew what it was. The Philosopher's Stone, though larger and more…pure looking then he's seen before.

"It's time Edward…time to take your permanent entry into my doors…" Death said smoothly, in another smile.

He nodded. "I'm ready…"

She turned to face the Gate, then her brow furrowed. She sighed. "Edward…you'll have to wait a moment."

"Why? Ed groaned. He felt so tired, he just wanted to hurry and find peace.

"I can't help that you have a visitor while I try to see you off." She pointed the staff behind him.

Ed turned, his eyes instantly welling up with tears at the sight. He tried not to believe that it could be true…it was too real, it had to be…

His mother stood feet from him, staring at him with sadness and also happiness, a slight smile on her lips.

_I've been living for so long,  
Many seasons have passed me by.  
I've seen kingdoms through ages  
Rise and fall,  
I've seen it all._

He tried to speak, but his voice was caught in his throat. He wiped his overflowing eyes, then ran to her, hugging her close, breathing in her scent deeply to try and remember how it did.

"Edward…my dear son…" Trisha whispered, stroking his golden hair. "I'm so happy to see you…you've grown so much…"

"Mom…" He sobbed, breaking the hug. "Mom, I'm sorry. I tried to bring you back, I shouldn't have, but I missed you so much-" Words tumbled out of his mouth, but before he can finish, Trisha shushed him and embraced her son close. "It's okay…I know of it all, Ed. I only wish…"

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, tears running down his face. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

_I've seen the horror,  
I've seen the wonders  
Happening just in front of my eyes.  
Will I ever  
Will I never free myself by making it right?_

Death sighed at the two, her corner of her mouth curled into the slightest smile. "Show me how the brother is doing." She muttered to the Stone, as it started glowing a transparent red.

Her eyes widened. _What's this?_ Complex, red transmutation circles were appearing around the room as a blue light enveloped it. Al was in the middle, glowing the brightest. "Interesting…"

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
Have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back  
And then at last  
I'll be on my way._

"Stop apologizing Ed, I'm the one who should be sorry. If only I told you…" Trisha started, her voice heavy with guilt.

Ed stared at her mother's kind face with sparkling eyes. "You just didn't want us to worry Mom, it wasn't your fault."

She sighed in a relieved tone. "I'm glad…I'm only worried about your brother now…"

His face fell. "Al…he'll be alright, we'll watch him, right? So we just have to wait it out…until he comes." He said sadly.

"Okay Edward…it's time." Death said in a delightful voice.

Ed nodded, looking back at his mother, then at Death. "Alright...I'm ready…open the Gate."

Death looked surprised. "Oh no…you've been lucky."

"Lucky? What do you mean?"

Death used her scepter to draw a large, shimmering circle on the Gate doors. She smiled admirably at the whole as it turned into a dark blue and black vortex, the outline shining with gold. "You've been saved."

"What?!" Ed started, as black hands reached out to him from the vortex, clutching at his body in an attempt to drag him inside. He struggled, but they had to good of a grip, and they started to tear him from his mother's arms.

"No! No, Mom!"

"Ed!" She shrieked, running after him as he was pulled faster and faster. "Edward-ahh!" Death grabbed her arm, twisting it in a way that made her yelp in pain, unable to move.

"Noo! Mom! Death, please! Don't take me from her, I just got her back!"

Death laughed. "Good game Edward, good game! I'll get you yet!" She called to him, letting Trisha fall to her knees in desperation.

"Mom! Mom!" He screamed, his tears flooding down his face as he was finally tugged through the portal. "Nooo!"

A rush of color. Reds, blues, greens, golden, white, amethyst, emerald, ruby, sapphire, crystal, onyx. Past through him in a frenzy, the world laughing as he cried out in pain. _Make it stop!_ He yelled to anyone who would listen, anyone who could hear his torn apart voice.

Something whipped past his vision. _Al?! Al, is that you? _He said frantically to the figure. It seemed to try to answer, but was gone in a second as he was dumped into the world of the living.

His eyes opened. Rose was crying over his body. She looked at him in disbelief. "Ed…you're alive…?"

_Our dream ended long ago.  
All our stories  
And all our glory  
I held so dear.  
We won't be together for ever and ever,  
No more tears.  
I'll always be here  
Until the end..._

"Hello Alphonse Elric…you may call me Death…"

_No more tears...  
No more tears..._

-----

**Thank you for reading. I'm almost in tears right now. I'll keep this short.**

**The song is called Jillian, one of the reasons I made that Trisha's middle name. Just a random thing I made up on the spot. It sounds so much like FMA, I had to put it in. It's by Within Temptation by the way.**

**n.n Please review!**


End file.
